The Cruelty of Life
by TeenSSJVidel
Summary: Videl ist total genervt von ihrem Vater, hasst ihr Leben und sich selbst und beschließt es zu beenden...
1. I'm gonna end this

I'm gonna end this... (by TeenSSJVidel)  
  
,,War ein cooler Abend, Gohan! Und danke fürs heimbringen !",sagte Videl zu ihrem besten Freund vor der Tür ihrer Villa. ,,Fand ich auch. Dann bis morgen, V-Chan !",antwortete Gohan.  
  
Sie bemerkten nicht, dass sie von Mr. Satan beobachtet wurden. Als Gohan nach Hause flog, betrat Videl die Villa. Sie wollte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer, doch ihr Vater stand ihr im Weg  
  
,,WER WAR DIESRE KERL? ETWA DEIN FREUND? WENN JA,DANN TRENNT IHR EUCH!" ,,Was? Dad, was soll der Scheiß? Wir sind nur Freunde und außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an!" ,,Ach nein Fräulein! Ich bin dien Vater und du hast zutun, was ich dir sage und ich sage dir, dass dieser Kerl nie mehr hierher kommt!" ,,Warum nicht?" ,,Weil ich es so will!"  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Angela, Videl's Mitschülerin nur in BH und String, den Raum.  
  
,,Da-das ist doch...Angela, wie...was machst du...?" Man sah Videl den Schock in den Augen stehen. ,,Dad, sag mal spinnst du? Angela könnte deine Tochter sein und du...du machst mit ihr rum? Aber mir willst du die Freundschaft mit Gohan verbieten? Du bist ein Idiot und ich hasse dich...!"  
  
Mr. Satan verpasste Videl eine Ohrfeige, woraufhin Videl eine Schritt rückwärts stolperte und ihrem Vater einen hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Dann stieß sie ihn aus dem Weg und rannte die Treppe hinauf. In ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich aufs Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
,,Mum, ich...ich vermisse dich. Wa-warum hast du mich verlassen, warum nur? Siehst du, wie's ohne dich hier abläuft? SIEHST DU'S? Du...du fehlst mir so...Mum. Seit du gestorben bist, benimmt sich Dad w-wie der letzte Dreck...jede Woche...'n andere Tusse, das KOTZT mich an. Außerdem sein scheiß Ruhm...dau-dauernd irgendwelche Reporter und Kameras um uns rum, da-das nervt total. Dad hebt total vom Boden ab u-und jetzt macht er sogar mit 'nem Mädchen aus mei-meiner Klasse rum und mir will er verbieten...mit Gohan befreundet zusein...sonst...sonst bin ich ihm auch scheiß egal...und wenn ich einmal glücklich bin...dann...dann schreit er mich an, ich hätte was besseres verdient als Freund...so...so einen wie den ´großen` Mr. Hercule Satan...pfff...so einen, der so ist wie Dad,...will ich...und brauch ich nicht. Warum kann ich nicht ein-einfach mit Gohan befreundet sein, Mum? Ich halte das alles einfach nicht mehr aus...ich will hier weg, für immer! Ich werd mein scheiß Leben beenden, ja...das werd ich... 


	2. Where's Videl?

Where's Videl?  
  
,,Gohan, Frühstück ist fertig, komm essen!" ,,Ja Mum, ich bin unterwegs!"  
  
Gohan sprang förmlich die Treppe hinunter und an den gedeckten Küchentisch.  
  
,,Na, war's gestern mit Videl schön, Gohan?" ,,Ja klar! War total cool! Mit Videl ist's immer schön!" ,,So so, da ist wohl jemand verliebt, was?" ,,WAS? Nein Mum, Videl ist meine beste Freundin...äh...ich muss dann los. Tschau Mum!", schrie Gohan mit knallrotem Gesicht und rannte zur Tür raus.  
  
~Später in der Orange-Star High bei Unterrichtsbeginn~  
  
,,Bitte setzen sie sich. Weiß jemand von ihnen wo Ms. Satan ist?", fragte der Mathelehrer Gohan und den Rest der Klasse. ,,Nein, Mr. Summers!", kam als Antwort zurück. `Stimmt, wo ist sie eigentlich? Krank sah sie gestern Abend nicht aus, außerdem hätte sie sich dann abgemeldet...ich sollte herausfinden, wo sie ist...´, dachte Gohan und sagte dann:,, Äh, Mr. Summers...ich...ich könnte sie suchen gehen. Dürfte ich?" ,,Ja ja, Gohan und seine geliebte Videl. Machst dir wohl Sorgen?", höhnte Sharpner und bekam einen hasserfüllten Blick Gohan's zurück. ,,Mr. Son, sie sind ein hervorragender Schüler, deshalb haben sie meine Erlaubnis."  
  
Gohan stürmte aus dem Saal ins Sekretariat, aber dort wusste auch niemand wo Videl sich aufhielt.  
  
`Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Einsatz und treibt sich noch in Satan City rum, hat sie ja schon öfter gemacht?`, überlegte Gohan.  
  
Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer des Polizeichefs.  
  
,,...Ja, hallo Chief Flyer.ich bin's, Gohan...Gohan Son...ja, Videl's bester Freund...es geht um Videl...ich wollte fragen, ob sie heute einen Einsatz hatte?... Nein?...haben sie irgendetwas von ihr gehört?...Auch nicht?...Nein, nichts... Auf Wiederhör'n!"  
  
Gohan beendete das Gespräch und flog in die Stadt.  
  
`Wo steckt sie bloß? Sie hat weder die Schule benachrichtigt, noch hatte sie einen Einsatz. Langsam mach ich mir Sorgen. Am besten schaue ich bei ihr zu Hause  
  
vorbei.´  
  
Gerade als Gohan ankam, fuhr Mr. Satans Limousine aus dem Hof. Gohan stellte sich ihr in den Weg, woraufhin Mr. Satan ausstieg.  
  
,,Sag mal Bürschchen, bist du lebensmüde? Stellst dich einer Limousine in den Weg! ,,Tschuldigung ``großer´´ Mr. Satan, aber ich hätte eine Frage...!" ,,Bist wohl ein Fan, was? Frag ruhig!" ,,Na ja...kann man so sagen...! Ich möchte sie fragen, wo Videl ist?" ,,So, Videl also? Bist in sie verknallt, hä?" ,,Ähm...wissen sie, wo sie ist?" ,,Wo wird sie schon sein? In der Schule natürlich, der Orange-Star High., er entdeckte den Button auf Gohan's Shirt, ,,wie ich sehe, gehst du auch dahin. Hast sie vielleicht nur übersehen!" ,,Wahrscheinlich! Wie dumm von mir! Auf...auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Mr. Satan stieg wieder in seine Limousine, die dann auch abfuhr. Doch Gohan war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden.  
  
,,Der weiß nicht mal, wo seine eigene Tochter ist. Was is'n das für'n Vater?"  
  
Er konzentrierte sich nun ganz auf Videl's Aura. Als er sie erfasste, fühlte er deutlich, wie sie schwächer und schwächer wurde.  
  
,,Oh Gott! Ihr ist etwas passiert...vielleicht ist sie verletzt?"  
  
Gohan rannte zur Eingangstür der Villa und trat ein. Drinnen fragte er ein Hausmädchen nach Videl's Zimmer. Kaum hatte er es erfahren, rannte er die Treppe Hinauf und dachte: `Videl, ich komme!´ Dann riss er die Tür zu Videl's Zimmer auf und erstarrte vor Schreck.  
  
,,OH...OH GOTT VIDEL...NEIN!!" 


End file.
